Lost in Time
by MonAnge1863
Summary: Christine Delacroix is a girl in present day France who happens to travel through time. She mysteriously gets roses from another time, and finds that the sender is Erik, a character from a book she has loved. Will Erik give love another chance, or will he hide such emotions forever?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

I should have never come to this place. I knew the risks of it all, the time limits, and so on. But it was he who drove me here, he who drew me to this time, and he who made me leave it. I float limp in this bright, white nothingness to wait. Awaiting judgment.

Chapter 1-

-Paris France, Present Day-

On a warm, midsummer's night, a strong, heady breeze from the coastlines of Lyon plays with the curtains draping over my window. Feeling the breeze brush across my cheek, I mark the place in my book, The Phantom Of The Opera, and walk over to my window to close it. Before I do though, I look over the horizon, just as the sun begins to set. The Eiffel tower is shadowed in the distance, looking black as night with the red-orange glow of the sky behind it. I hear the distant sounds of jazz music, laughter and fleeting conversation coming from one of the nearby cafes, and cars passing by as well, just at the peak of rush hour. Another breeze comes through, carrying with it the faint scent of roses and red wine.

I close my window, then go back to my book. I must've read it at least a hundred times since I got it on my twelfth birthday four years past. I still remember the feeling of confusion as I tore through the wrapping of the paper concealing it. '_Your in it Christine,_' my friends jokingly told me right after I opened it. I've never heard of The Phantom Of The Opera before, and I seriously thought they were kidding. But, after I read it a few moments after, I finally got their inside joke. I fell into it instantly, pouring through the pages in wonder, and excitement. I ended up reading the book at least fifty times once I got into the eighth grade, and saw the Broadway show via YouTube, and the many movie versions of the book. I was so fascinated with the supposed 'antagonist' Erik (AKA, The Phantom), and the tragic fate that had befell him.

Going back to my book, I think of the short amount of time it has been since I last was in America. My mother and I moved here, following a nasty divorce a few months earlier. She figured that if we get out of America, then my gene might kick in a bit faster.

Allow me to explain myself. I'm Christine Delacroix, daughter of Lord and Lady Delacroix. My family has a sort of gene allowing us to travel to any time we wish, as long as we a don't disrupt the passage of time; altering history is the biggest no-no that we are forbidden to do. This gene usually is activated by the time the females of our line reach the age of thirteen, but only know how to control it in a manner where we don't erratically go back until sixteen. Until then, we are trained to act, dress, and defend ourselves according to each era starting with the time of the Greeks.

I finish my book well past sunset, my eyes growing heavy with weariness. I place it in its proper spot on the bookshelf with a sigh. 'It never gets old. I'll go to the 1800's era after I get and control my gene,' I thought to myself, then head over to my bureaus to change into night clothes. I lumber back to my bed, and discover a rose on my nightstand. It's a beautiful red rose, fully bloomed and cared for. Tied to the slender stem was a black ribbon, silky and smooth. My eyes go wide, shocked to see it there, because I know I closed the window, and my door was closed the whole time. Not thinking much of it, I climb back into bed, falling fast asleep, the image of that rose still ingrained in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: thanks so much for the review! to remind everyone, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, but I do own Ms. Delacroix. enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter 2-

When I awake the next morning, I found that the rose was still on my nightstand.

"where did it come from," I wondered aloud.

With no reply,I check the time. Ten o' clock. I quickly get dressed; I am late to church, and I rush out the door, not bothering to make my bed or pick up my clothes.

I arrive at the chapel, and no one is there. my footsteps echo across the whole room, making the hair rise on the back of my neck. When I get to the front of the chapel, I quickly find a prayer candle and light it.

The chapel is a simple, yet elegant building. all of the windows are stained glass scenes depicting certian bible stories, painted with vibrant colors as if painted yesterday. candleabras line the walls, and many rows of pews occupy the middle of the church. I'm at the front of the church where the preachers pulpit resides, and I go to my knees.

As my mind rests in the meditative state of prayer, I can hear the sounds of the empty church. The faint music coming from the organ, the muffled sounds of the world outside, and the occasional patter of feet running across the room from the church mice living here. It seemed as though I was there for hours, with nothing to pry me from the deep, meditative state I was in.

Suddenly, I hear the church doors open, and my eyes fly open, my heart pounding with fear. I rise to my feet, and turn around. I realize it was only the precher coming in for his daily devotional prayer. With a sigh of relief, I quickly gather myself, blow out the remains of my candle, and start to walk to the door.

"Excuse me, Madmoiselle. I didn't scare you off, did I?"

I turn, and see the precher standing ten feet away from me. I reply

"No, not did scare me though, but I realized what time it was, and I had to get going."

"Oh. Alright. Au Revoir, Mademoiselle. May god be with you."

"Au Revoir, Monsieur."

Leaving the chapel, I head home, a bit shaken by the fact that I'm just scaring myself because of the strange delivery of the rose.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it will get longer, I promise! So tell me what you think, give me your ideas and thoughts, and I might just put it in one of my chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for your support! I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, as a reminder. Enjoy!(the song Erik hears is Christine singing Hello by Evanescence. I don't own that either)**

Chapter 3-

-Paris France, 1883-

Sitting near my piano, I soon grow frustrated. I can't work out anything in my pieces; it's missing something. After replaying what I wrote for the hundredth time, I finally realize what's missing. A voice. Suddenly, my ears are filled with the distant sound of a woman's voice. The voice is singing a song that I do not recognize. Something about a conscience speaking to someone in a state of despair.

I really didn't focus on the words, but the purity of that voice which has been gifted to me by an unseen force, answering my unspoken plea for a voice to complete my work. But, after a minute or so, the singing grows ever more fainter, until I finally cannot hear it.

After that, my body turns cold, like it's been deprived of warmth, and a chill runs through my spine. 'that voice,' I thought,'I need that voice!'

-Present day-

After I got home, it was two o' clock in the afternoon. 'I stayed later than I thought.' Right as I walked in the door, I was bombarded by my mother.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick, especially after-" She cuts off, and bursts into tears.

"After what, mom?"

"After h-hearing that your-your father was killed not to f-far from here."

My body grew numb. My mother's sobs became an echo in my mind as everything around me turned black. I didn't know what to think. what to do. I felt hot tears stream out of my eyes as I joined my mother on the floor of the foyer. 'Why did he have to die? Why did this have to happen now, right after the divorce?' Those questions echoed in my mind even after I composed myself. As I walked to shut myself in my room,It felt as though I was being controlled like a puppet; all of my actions were controlled by someone else's actions, not my own. When I close myself away in my room I don't know why, but I start singing a song I haven't listened to in a long time.

"playground, school bell rings, again

rain clouds come to play, again

has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind,

giving you someone to talk to.

Hello.

if I smile and don't believe,

soon I know I'll wake from this dream.

don't try to fix me I'm not broken.

Hello, i'm the lie

living for you so you can hide

don't cry.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello,

oh, i'm still here,

all that's left of yesterday."

It's as though everything has turned shades of gray. All the colors seemed to have washed out of everything. Everything, except the rose, along to a similar one right beside it.I don't even react, I'm still in shock. As soon as I see those two bits of color left in my world, I know that whoever left them knows the pain and hurt I feel, and cares enough to send one to me at my darkest hour.

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! especially those who follow/favorite LiT! I'm sorry for the sadness, but hey, that's what makes it interesting, right? I don't own POTO, as an FYI. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 4-

-1883-

I bolt upright from a deep slumber in a cold sweat. The dream was so real, it was as though I was there. The emotions so vivid, so lifelike, it was downright terrifying, though not much can scare me. It's already starting to slip away, but I lumber over to the kitchen to make myself some tea to calm my nerves.

As soon as the tea was nice and strong, I pour myself a cup. Thoughts of the girl that appeared in my dream start churning through my mind. 'Who was she? Why did I dream of her, much less silently comunicate through gifts of roses?' This was the second time this happened, though it was the first time the girl actually had spoken anything less than the few words exchanged to a minister.

She had sung the song I had heard in the cellers the day before I had the first dream. One of hurt, pain, and loss. What if she was the same girl I heard? As I pondered over this, I heard the song again, but with an accompionment on... my piano?!

I rush over to my piano, and, lo and behold, it was playing by itself! I heard her voice tearfully sing the song as though she was the one playing it, but no one was there!

I waited, half in shock, the other half in wonder at the sight before me. Jokingly, I thought 'The opera ghost is being haunted by another ghost? That's preposterous!' Suddenly, a silence fell over the room. The song was over. Still shocked, I sit on the piano bench. It was warm. When I had cause to look at the keys, a few of them had drops of liquid on them... tears? Shaking, I look over to my manuscripts. There, on a few sheets of new parchment I bought yesterday, was the song. I then drop them, as though they suddenly turned into hot iron.

What's going on?! That question floated through my mind as I ran some errands; I wasn't getting anything done today, not after what happened this morning. And those words, they were expressed with such pain and hurt, as if- as if the girl from my dream had been there in my lair. Shaking my head, I finish my errands, and return home. Somehow, I just couldn't stop thinking of her...

When I returned home, I suddenly got the urge to play that song that was written on the parchment. As I started playing, I felt an intense wave of emotions crash over me. Emotions that I haven't felt in a long time, long since locked away in my heart. These were emotions of loss, anger, and pain. The last time I felt such emotions was when I was a child, when a mob of villagers killed my dearly beloved friend, Sasha. tears threatened to spill from my eyes, just as that poor girl did. The song was over,and the emotions faded away, just like a wisp of fog into the night.

Only one tear escaped my eyes, falling onto a piano key; just as many tears of the girl's had. I've always kept that memory locked away in myself, never to be relived again. But here I was, crying for my dear Sasha once more. I look at the time. Half past ten. Weary from that relived memory, I prepare for bed. Before I settle to sleep, I hear her voice; distant, like it was in the cellars, say:

"I have come to repent for my sins, father."

**Dun, dun, dun! Well, that was an interesting chapter, don't you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't posted chapter four! The site didn't allow anyone to publish any updates, so I couldn't put them on... Oh well, here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5-

-present day-

Months had passed since my father's death. Mother coped, but, I didn't know how. It was like a dark shadow fell over everything I did, preventing any joy from coming through. I've kept myself shut off from the world, staying in the sanctuary of my room(besides school, of course). My dreams had turned into nightmares for consecutive days, threatening to take hold of me.

The dream that appeared the most often was about the last moments of my father's life. I would be near; a silent witness to his murder, not able to save him in time. I would awake screaming, my body covered in sweat. It became a natural thing, these dreams, and I had no control of them.

My time in my room was spent playing my piano, writing music, and playing many evenescense songs to ease the pain. In most cases, I would end up bursting to tears mid song, tearfully putting my heart and soul in the music.

I'm in my room now, sitting on the piano bench. hesitantly, I put my hands on the keys. These are the very same keys that have seen my pain, my hurt. then, I start playing my now favorite song, Hello by evenescense. As I start to sing, I can feel my heart beating to the pulse of the music, and fresh tears threaten to spill onto my cheeks. They overflow, falling on my face and onto the keys as I sing. My hands start to tremble, but I still continue to play. When I strike the final chourds of the song, I put my face in my hands, bursting to tears.

My crying stops, and I think of father. The things we did that caused joy, and the many memories made with him. I recall a memory I haven't thought of in years. It was when I was five, and I was first learning how to ice skate.

" You can do it Christine. Skate over to me."

" I can't, daddy! I'm going to fall!"

Skating over to him, I can feel my weight wobble out of balance, like a bike with the training wheels off for the first time. My weight shifted harshly to the right, making me fall.

"daddy!"

His strong arms caught me, taking me by surprize.

"I got you, Christine. It's ok. You did amazing for your first try! I'm so proud of you, mon ange!"

I looked up at his face, smiling. He had a beaming smile, and kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Yes daddy!"

After that, I skated pretty well, and skated around the whole rink.

Tears welled up again, only.. these were tears of joy. I would give anything to see that beaming smile again. Then, a vivid memory comes back to me; the last memory I have of my father. We fought, and the last words I ever spoke to him were

"I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again!"

I finally realize what I had done. Those were the last words he ever heard from me. I still remember the pained look on his face that seemed to age him by ten extra years before I stormed off to my room. 'Oh, God! What have I done?' I burst into tears again, and I fanally reach a logical solution.

I get ready to head out. I'm going to the church, to repent for those hurtful words I spoke to my father and pray for forgiveness. As I compose myself to brace for the world, I shut my door, leaving behind all of that hurt and pain I had. I finally reach the church, and see that father leroux was in.

"I came to repent for my sins, father," I spoke into the silence, catching his attention.

"Well, alright child. follow me."

I follow him into confession, and I take a seat.

"What do you wish to repent upon, madmoiselle?"

"The last words I spoke to my father. They were cruel, and he died with those words from me, not any positive words, like 'I love you.'"

"I'm sure he already knows that you do in fact love him."

"But the pained look on his face after I said it has... has haunted me since his death.I-I-I don't know w-what to do!" I burst into tears right there in confession.

"Come now, don't you can do, madmoiselle, is to pray for forgiveness. Believe that God will tell your father your sorry, and that you really do love him."

I stop crying heavily, and take this into consideration.

"I will, father. Thank you so much!"

"Your quite welcome. I'm always hear to relieve a troubled heart. Au revoir, madmoiselle."

"Au revoir, father Leroux."

I come home, and tell mother where I went and why.

"Did you really? Oh, sweetheart, come here." She pulls me into a hug, making more tears come.

"Your father loved you very much, and still does. It was a good thing you went to the church for your trouble, instead of turning to drugs or alcohol... or even self harm." I laugh a little; moms can be so overprotective.

"You know I would never do that, mom."

"I know. Come on, lets go have some dinner. I made your favorite; Fettichini Alfredo!"

After I helped mom with the dishes, I return to my room, tired and ready to go to bed. I open my door, and automaticly see a note lying on my wilting roses; I never found any cause to throw them out. Surprized, I pick it up, and it's written in a clumsy script, like an eighth grade boys.

Christine-

I have not a clue to who you are, and how I know your name, but I just want you to know that I know exactly that kind of pain and hurt your going through right now. you are my inspiration to keep living. And I want you to keep perservering through these troubled times. It will get better, I assure you.

Your humble servant,

O.G.

**Wasn't that sweet?! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for the possitive reviews! I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far! well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6-

-1883-

I had another dream about that girl. Christine. I have no idea how I know her name; it just popped into my head with an alarming amount of certainty. This girl is driving me insane! I cannot stop thinking about her, and her voice. Oh, her voice. So sweet, so intoxicating... I shake my head in frusteration.

How can I be obsessed about a girl I know not of? I haven't had this kind of feeling since... Wait. Her name's Christine, and... Oh, no. Not again. I will not succumb to this feeling. Not after Ms. Daae... Or, countess de chagny, now... She betrayed me because of my-my scars, and abandoned her angel of music for some fop! I start pacing the room, in deep thought.

Part of me thinks that she will be different than the Countess. She has suffered true pain and heartbreak, like me. Another part of me is genuinely afraid. Afraid that Christine will not accept me for who I am. I shake my head yet again. It's not as if she's from this time... Wait, that explains why she doen't wear dresses as often and conservitavely as women here.. She must be from the future! But how am I supposed to believe that?

For no other reason than to vent these emotions and feelings (and a sudden interest in doing so), I start to write a note for her.

Christine-

I have not a clue to who you are, and how I know your name, but I just want you to know that I know exactly that kind of pain and hurt your going through right now. you are my inspiration to keep living. And I want you to keep perservering through these troubled times. It will get better, I assure you.

Your humble servant,

O.G.

-Present Day-

I still hold the note in my hand, completely in shock. O.G?! That's Opera Ghost, which can only mean... I'm connected to him in some sort of supernateral way. That's the only explaination for the roses, and this note... Or, this might be a very elaborate hoax opon which the only cause is to take me out of my depressed state, which; I have to admit, is working. After the inicial shock wears off, I start to laugh.

' Why would Phantom be interested in me? What have I done to... Wait a moment.' I manage to stop myself right in my train of thought. Of course! the dreams! I sang in my recent dreams, and when I was awake! this explains everything! My gene has finally started to kick in, but in such an odd way... I have to tell mother!

**Her gene finally kicked in, yay! Please review****!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the positive reviews! If you guys have any story suggestions, post it with your review (I'm running a bit short on ideas at the moment). Like I said previously, I don't own any of Evanescence's songs, nor do I own POTO. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7-

-Present Day-

I decided to wait until the next morning to tell her about my gene kicking in. I usually just took my food up to my room, not wanting any contact with anyone, but that changed this morning. For the first time in a few months, I actually eat with my mother. Going down to the dining room, I contemplate on how I'm going to tell mom. 'Should I just blurt it out, or should I put it casually in the conversation?' I shake my head. I can only imagine how that would work out. 'Hey mom, while I was hibernating in my room, my gene kicked in through my genes, and it was connected by the Phantom.'

When I finally approach the doorway, I take a deep breath, then step through the threshold. I hear my mom gasp, and I look up to see the surprised expression on her face. After I take my seat, she starts hounding me with questions. Typical of a mother.

"Are you feeling alright honey? Is it getting any better for you?"

"I'm fine mom, and it's getting better to cope, little by little. But I guess that's what comes with losing a loved one, right?"

After a few moments of silence, I start to tell her about my situation.

"Hey, mom? What was your experience like when you first traveled back?"

"Well, I was at home, and in my room. I was studying when I felt a wave of nausea pass over me. Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a cobblestone stret in the 1800's. Why?"

"Well, I think- I think my gene kicked in."

"That's great honey! I knew it would kick in faster in France! So what was it like?"

"Well, I haven't physically traveled back yet, but I have a phycological connection with a man in 1883. A spacific man, to be exact."

"Well, that's odd, but your great-grandmother traveled in the same way her first time. Who are you connected to?"

"Erik."

My mother's smile fades.

"you don't possibly mean...?"

"Yes, it's him. The Opera Ghost, I'm sure of it. He sent me two roses and a note."

"Oh, dear... It might be because of your pssion for music, or that story itself..."

She goes silent, which scares me even more than her first reaction to the news. In the silence that follows as we eat, I can only wonder why my mother was acting like that.

**So sorry for the short chapter! I'm running out of ideas, so if you want to read some of your ideas in my story, post some in your reviews(I'm kinda running out of them)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your continued support everyone! Especially bensara91513, MyRussianComrade, E.G., and FantomPhan33. I'm still a bit short on ideas, so this chapter might not be as long as I want it to.. But I promise they will get longer, just as soon as my little case of writer's block goes away (and when finals are over)**

Chapter 8-

-Present Day, Harmony Delacriox's prespective-

After the first conversation with Christine in months, I'm rendered speachless. She said Erik was delivering her roses, and... a note! How can this be possible? It sounds like the same thing that happened to my own grandmother, but with her, it was a phycological connection with a man of high society, eventually becoming my grandfather.

I rub my temples in exasperation. If she has a connection with Phantom, that could only mean one thing... I'm going to lose my daughter to a masked man from the past! Our family has had quite a history with that time.. Including myself. I stare off in the distance, remebering the first time I met Christine's father, just realizing that the same thing happened to me.

It was the spring of 1863, the height of the London season. I was in my twenty's, already a veteran of traveling back in time, and I had desided on going to a masquerade ball. It was a flurry of excitement. People gathered from France, Italy, Spain, and even Russia for the event. I wasn't accompanied by anyone, but then, I saw him. He was standing near the entrance to the ballroom, looking very handsome in what he was wearing, though his mask was a little odd. Instead of it being different shades of colors or decorated like the others, it was just a plain ivory color. Walking in alone, he immediately noticed me, and asked me to dance.

Two dances later, I'm outside with him, our masks drawn away. We ended up talking for hours, lost in our own world, and not noticing anyone else. As it turns out, he was a time traveler as well, though he truly did belong in 1863. His name was Sir James Delacriox, lord of Derbyshire. In a matter of months, we were married, happily settled in my time.

Shaking my head from the distant memory, I long for him once more. Though we were divorsed, I still missed him terribly. My eyes well up with tears at what has happened in the past few months. 'He's gone... Why did we even divorse in the first place? Oh, how I wish he was still married to me... He might not have died if he had just...' My tears spill over my cheeks, and I find myself burying my head in my hands.

-Present Day, Christine's prespective-

I'm still trying to ponder over the reation to my time travel blunders. Why would she act like that? Is it because of who I'm connected with, or... Is there a deeper understanding to her feelings, like she's been there in that situation before? I'm thinking about it so much I get a headache, then it finally comes to me. What if... What if it has something to do with dad?

**Sorry again for the late chapter! Tell me what you think, and send some ideas along!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late chapter! Things have been pretty hectic lately. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and as a refresher, I don't own POTO. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 9-

-Present day-

Thinking about this possibility, I head over to see my mom, and hopefully she has the answer to this dilemma. As I walk the long corridors of our estate, I'm trying to think of other possibilities on why mom reacted the way she did. 'Maybe she knew this was going to happen all along? or, she might secretly be pleased on my activation...' these ideas floated around my mind, as before I knew it, I was at the door of my mother's room where she retreated after I told her.

With a sigh, I Knock on her door.

"Mom? Are you in here? We need to talk."

" I'm here, Christine. You can come in. I was thinking of the same thing."

I enter her room, and sit on her bed next to her. I look at her straight in the eyes, and I can immediately tell that she has been crying because of the redness and puffiness of her eyes.

"Mom, are you alright? It looks as though you have been crying."

She doesn't reply, but silent tears roll down her cheeks instead. To comfort her, I sit closer to her, and grab a hold of her hand.

"Oh, you've been thinking of dad, huh? I actually need to talk about that."

She looks up to my eyes, and gains her composure again to talk.

"What is it?"

"Well," I started, "I was thinking about your reaction to my first time travel, and I wondered if it had a deeper meaning, like if it had anything to do with dad."

She stops a moment, and after a few moments of guarded silence, she replies.

"Oh, Christine. It does. I only reacted that way because it reminded me of what happened to me when I met your father."

"How exactly did you meet him, mom," I asked.

My mother began telling her tale after a moment's pause.

"I was twenty years old, already a veteran of traveling through time. I had decided to go to a masquerade ball that night in London of 1863. I traveled alone, and your father was standing at the front entrance. He was the first person I noticed, because his mask was different out of the rest of them. Instead of being a shade of vbrant colors like other patrons wore, he wore a pure ivory colored mask. Noticing that I was unaccompanied, he advanced toward me, and we ended up danceing for two consecutive dances.

"After that, we went to the gardens to get away, and your father and I talked for hours, our faces unmasked. I learned he was Lord of Derbyshire, and at that same time, we figured out that we should get married."

After a pause, she begins speaking again.

"Do you now see why I reacted the way I did? It just reminded me of that time, and I didn't want you to rush into that sort of thing. I mean, you are only eighteen, and your not out of college yet."

"Oh mom, you worry too much. It's not like I'm going to instantly fall in love with Erik the first time I see him in person. That, I will keep to myself."

We both end up bursting into fits of laughter at the thought, and instantly, our mood turns brighter, almost as if we were normal again, or as normal as we could get under the circumsances. After a few moments to catch my breath, I get up to leave.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate the clearing up of that raction of yours."

"Your quite welcome, Christine. It looks like we needed that time to just connect more."

With a smile, I leave my mother, content with the answer that I got, and finally a little normal since the news I recieved months ago (though it felt like an eternity).

**Well, it was a little short, but I think they needed that bonding time, don't you think? I will try to not neglect to post chapters like I have been lately. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: The last chapter was a bit longer than I thought... Oh well, on with chapter 10!**

Chapter 10-

-1883-

It has been many weeks since I heard Christine's voice, and I'm absolutely going mad! I can't get any of my work done, because I can't hear her voice echo through my halls, and I'm too distracted by it to do anything else. To give me something to do, I make myself some tea, and try to unwind.

Though I made myself some calming tea, my nerves just won't settle down... I'm just too distracted. 'Try to get hold of yourself, Erik!' I chide myself. It seemed to have worked a little, and I finally bring myself to play my piano again. Putting the remains of my tea in the kitchen. After I'm done washing out my dishes, I go over to my piano.

When I reach my piano, a flood of emotions rush through me... But these are emotions of joy, and happiness; Emotions that I have kept from myself for a long time. suddenly, before I can even sit down on the piano bench, I hear Christine sing, and play my piano. It is an odd tune, the likes of which I've never heard of in my life.

'I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh, who would ever wanna be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter won't call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world'

I stood there, speachless, after the final chords rang through my piano. Christine is definately in a more positive mood from when the last time she haunted me with her I sit on my bench,it's warm, and the new parchment I had just set aside to use was used by her. I start to play and sing the song, just as I had with the other song that did this same thing.

Instead of feelings of sadness, I get feelings of happiness and joy. I suddenly get pulled into the only joyous memory that I have. I was only 15 at the time, and I was under the care of a master stone mason. I loved what I did, and those same feelings reflected what I was playing. After the song, I immediately started bursting out laughing. It ws the most interesting and conflicting emotion I ever beheld. Then, I hear the distant sound of laughing from the cellars. One of the voices I instantly reconized as Christine's. Her laughter was like the musical tinkling of bells, like when I was an infant, and played with bells over my crib. There was another person with her, another feminine laugh, but it sounded more aged, as if she was with an older relitive. Her mother, perhaps? I didn't dwell on it much longer, for the sound of thier laughter faded slowly away, untill I couldn't hear it anymore. The only thing I did after thier laughter was gone was smile.

**Isn't that sweet?! Christine actually made Erik smile (and that's a major accomplishment). Tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the positive reviews guys! I finally have time to write a few chapters, and I got some inspiration from my school closure due to snow... But I've said enough already. On with chapter 11!**

Chapter 11-

-two years later, 2016-

It has been two years since dad was killed. I'm now eighteen, and bound to start college in a year. Right now, I've taken a gap year, to 'discover myself', supposedly. It's actually very nice, not having too many worries in mind (becides my job at a nearby cafe). I can do practically anything I wish, and sleep in. Lately though, I've run out of ideas on what to do.

Today, I chose to spend my morning lazing about in one of the sitting rooms; where I've been reading Great Expectations. I set down my novel after reading nine chapters, and turn on the television.

'We are live in Paris, where a great snowstorm from the Northeast sweeps all across the country. Don't expect to get anywhere today; the snow has already gotten most of the roads covered, and it will be hard to get anywhere. I advise you to stay indoors, and keep warm.'

"What?! Snow!"

I turn off the T.V., throw open the curtians from a nearby window, and see the sight before me. The grounds of our estate are blanketed by a thick, white, powdery snow. Big snowflakes the size of cotton bolls fall from the sky, creating all of Paris a winter wonderland. It's beautiful! With Paris under all this snow, it bleeds the color out of everything, turning everything it touched a pure, innocent white.

"Mom!" I call out.

"Look out your window! you've got to see this!"

My mother was nearby, in the library next door to the sitting room I was in. She rushes into the room, and says

"What? What's going on, Christine?"

"Look outside! It's snowing!"

Sure enough, she peers out through the window, and exclaims

"Good gracious! We better get those extra layers on, because we are going to have ourselves a snowball fight."

After saying this, she looks at me, and she has a mischievious glint in her eyes, making her seem like a child than the aged woman standing before me.

"Last one out is a melted snowman!" My mother calls out like a child as she rushes out of the sitting room to get snow clothes on. I chase after her, and call out through the corridor:

"We'll see about that!"

As I run to my room to get the snow gear on, I could not help but think of how similar this situation was. I was six, and it had snowed for the past few days. I was just so excited to go out and play in the snow.

_'Daddy, look! It's snowing! Can we go out to play? '_

_'Of course. last one outside is melted snowman! My father says, a childish hint of challenge in his voice as he says it. I call out:_

_'We'll see about that!' as I rush to get my snow boots on. _

_'Come on, Mon Ange; I'm waiting.' _

_'Coming daddy!'_

I finish getting dressed, and rush out the front door. When I pull open the door, all I see is... Snow covered grounds.

"Mom? Where are y-"

I was cut short by a snowball that landed directly in my face. Sputtering, I wipe off the snow in my eyes, pick up a handfull of snow, and pack it into a ball. I pull my arm back, and throw my snowball. It finds it's mark, hitting my mother sraight in the chest.

"I'll get you for that one, Christine!"

I run away onto the grounds, dodging snowballs, and hide behind a tree, trying not to laugh as I refill my makeshift snow ammunition, and build a snow wall to hide behind. Thinking I was safe behind my wall, I don't hear the crunch of snow signalling footsteps behind me. I find that my mother was directly behind me, and throws snowballs at me. I scream, and duck to my wall, laughing as I get pelted with snowballs.

This was the first time I had laughed in months, after the time when I talked to mother about her reaction to my time, and burst out laughing at the thought that I would instantly fall in love with Erik the first time if I met him face to face. The whole situation got me into fits of laughter, and it reminded me of a song called On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons, Especially the chorus.

'I'm on top of the world, eh.

I'm on top of the world, eh.

I've been waitin' on this for awhile now,

paying my dues to the jury.

I've been waitin' to smile eh.

I've been holdin' it in for awhile, eh.

take you with me if I can,

I've been dreaming of this since I was a child,

I'm on top of the world.'

With those lyrics in mind, all I can do is smile.

**See? We all need a little kid in us to make our situation so much happier. Tell me what you think!(By the way, I don't own Imagine Dragons) I'm also going to post chapter 12 really soon, like probably tomorrow, so don't fret!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, another chapter, more reviews! I've been getting a lot of inspiration from the major snowstorm that blew in, and the fact that I have extra time on my hands to do so. Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 12-

-1883-

I awake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I had another dream about Christine. It's the first one in months, and it has shaken me to the core. I climb out of bed, and build a fire in the sitting room to calm down. Already the dream fades, but it's like I was there in her time; It was so real and vivid.

I was walking down rue de francais, and the neighborhood was covered in snow. I can still feel the biting cold in my bones. I have not a clue where I'm walking, and I suddenly walk where massive estates line the streets. On the grounds of one of the estates, an older woman and her daughter have a snowball fight in thier yard. I'm drawn to them by the daughter's voice. It's Christine's! Seeing her build her snow fortress, I couldn't help but to stifle a laugh as her mother sneaks up behind her for a surprize attack.

It was a warming feeling that built up inside when I saw her. She was absolutely beautiful. She had her chocolate brown hair down, and it fell in glossy waves on her shoulders. Her eyes were the same color, and brightend by exersize, along with her cheeks, which were reddened by the cold.

they were out there for awhile, before they started for the front door. But, before they could reach the door,Christine dissapears out of thin air! Her mother at first looks surprized, then looks relieved... I was very concerned at this point, for I had not a clue where she went. Then, I had woken up.

It was a very strange dream, and before I could ponder over it any longer, I could hear her, screaming, in the depths of the cellars. I quickly grab my cloak and sword, and dash out at full speed, praying I'm not too late to save her.

**Well, that took a turn for the worse! But at least she will meet him face to face (finally!). Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I couldn't post this sooner... I got sick, and had zreo ambition to do much of anything. Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I totally appreciate them! Here's chapter 13, so enjoy!**

Chapter 13-

-2016, 1883-

I was so ready to get back inside after our intence snowball war. I was soaked head to toe in melted snow, and it was getting dark.

"Mom, let's go back inside!"

" Alright! I'll make ome hot chocolate to warm us up when we get inside."

As we were heading back inside, I get this massive wave of nausea, and then my vision blurs. The last thing I hear is my mother, gasping in surprize.

When I become consious again, I'm in a torch-lit tunnel. Also, I notice my clothes change from winter clothes to a midnight blue frock. 'Oh no! I must've actually traveled back!' That thought passed through my mind as I walked deeper into the tunnel. I should've been scared, but I felt the complete opposite. I felt something heavy in my pocket not to long after I had walked from my travel spot. When I reached inside to see what it was, I pull out a silver dagger with our family crest engraved in the hilt of the blade. Putting it back for sfe keeping, I walk ever so deper into these meandering tunnels, having no idea that someone was following close behind me.

As I go lower and lower into this neverending tunnel, the air around me turns cold, and I feel as though I'm being watched. Not standing the feeling anymore, I put my hand in my pocket, Grasp the dagger, and turn around. There was in fact someone following me, and he looked very grubby. His clothes were tattered and smuged with grease, and he had rope wrapped from his shoulder to his waist diagnally.

"Who are you, monsieur, and why are you following me?"

"I'm Joseph Bauqet, master scene-changer of this here opera house. Ya looked lost, and a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be wanderin' around these cellars all alone," Bauqet got closer to me.

"Especially with the opera ghost runnin' 'round these parts. Come, I can take ya where you can be safe." With that, he attempted to grab my arm, but I pulled away, and started to run. He came chasing after me, and finally after a few moments, he pulled me down by my arm, and tried toget on top of me while I was down.

"Where do you think Yur goin', missy?"

I scream, and pull out my dagger, slicing his cheek. He howled in pain, and lossened his grip on me. I broke free, and ran from him, screaming

"HELP!"

Meanwhile, Bauqet chased after me some more, growling

"I'll get ya, ya lil wench!"

It seemed as tough no one was going to come, and I desided to defend myself. I stopped running, and faced him, dagger in hand.

"Now I've got ya, ya stupid whore!"

"I. Am not. A Whore!" I say through gritted teeth. I unsheath my dagger from my pocket, ready to strike.

"Oh what'r you gonna do? Cut my meat for me?" With those words, he pulls out a dagger of his own, old and rusted.

He charges at me, and I backflip over him in defense, kicking the back of his head along the way. Suddenly, He grabbed me from behind, and has the rusted dagger at my throat.

"What'r ya do now, ya jumpin grasshopper?"

I whimper, knowing I scould've turned around faster, and now I'm caught. I scream out one final plea.

"Please! Someone help me!"

In my ear, Bauqet says:

"No one can hear ya scream from down 'ere. Yur all mine!" He cackled, and I feel tears spring in my eyes.

"Please Monsieur, let me go!"

He turns me around, his back to the tunnel we just went through, giving sight of a masked man running in the far distance of the tunnel, coming closer with each long stride. I continue to weep, dagger at my throat, thinking these moments will be my last. Finally, this masked person comes to my aid.

"Let her go, Bauqet!" the man says through gritted teeth.

"Fine. I will!"

He lets me go, but when he does, he slices deep into my throat, and tosses me aside. I feel the warmth of my own blood pouring out as I gasp for air. In tear blurred eyes, I see my rescuer deuling with my attacker, and to help my rescuer further, I throw my dagger at Bauqet for one last chance for revenge. As I throw it, I start to lose contiousness, and it feels as tough time slows. The dagger finds its mark, and lodges right in Bauqet's throat. My vision goes dark, and I feel myself collapse to the cold, stony ground of the cellars.

I hear Christine scream once more as I run to her aid, helping me find her with much more ease. I also hear another man's voice growling out each word he said. That only makes me run faster. I'm running down the southwest corridor, close to the entrance to the cellars through the opera house. In the distance, I see her.

She's wearing a midnight blue frock this time, and not the strange winter clothes she had on previous in my dream. Bauqet has her at knifepoint, and I hear her tearfully plea for help.

"Please! Someone help me!"

I then hear Bauqet mumble something in her ear, which only made her weep more.

"Please Monseiur, let me go!"

She catches sight of me,and has a relived look on her face. I draw my sword just as I get a yard away from her. Angrilly, I grit my teeth.

"Let her go, Bauqet!"

"Fine. I will!"

He lets her go, but the knife blade slices deep across her throat as he throws her down to the ground. Gasping for air, she desperately looks at me a moment, and then looks away in the other direction. With a cry of fury, I lunge at Bauqet, to make him pay. He blocks my move with difficulty. Now was my chance. I slice his hand to make him drop the weapon; rendering him defenceless. Before I can make a death blow to his middle, a silver dagger cuts through the air, and lodges in the side of Bauqet's throat. His eyes widen, and then he goes down, killed.

I look back to Christine, and I swore for a moment she had a smile of satisfaction on her face, knowing that she had hit her mark before she fell. Qwickly going to hr aid,

I do the best I can to dress her wounds now, tearing a piece of my cloak to surpress the bleeding. With that being done, I wrap the rest of my cloak around her ashen body. I pick her up, careful not to bump her head on any torches, and sprint off back home, hoping I can still save her in time.

**Oh dear! Christine has a life-threatining wound, and Erik is pissed... What will happen next? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, I know that last chapter was very suspencefull; I was trembling even writing it, but it's all part of the exquisite plot that you guys so faithfully follow (Thanks for all the support, btw). Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 14-

-1883-

Through each corridor, I worry. 'Will I make it to my living quarters in time, to save Christine?' To make it in time, I run in a full sprint, carfully avoiding the traps that I had laid there. With each passing moment, she grows paler and paler, and it only makes me run faster.

Right as I get to the boat on the lake, she starts to stir, coughing up a bit of blood as well.

"Hold on, madmoiselle, we are almost there."

Hoping she had heard me, I try as fast as I can to get home in time to dress her wounds properly. Once we touch the shore, I quickly scoop up her trembling body in my arms, tie up the boat, and race to the soon as I was inside, I quickly take her to the sitting room, and set her gently on the setee. As I set her down, she uttered a soft cry of pain.

"Don't worry Christine, you are safe now," I said softly to her as I prepared to stitch up her wound. After sterilizing the needle over candlelight and threading it, I untie the scrap of cloak that surpressed the bleeding. I drop the scrap immediately in surprize. Her wound had healed perfectly, leaving only a jagged scar at the base of her throat, which even that was growing smaller and smaller with each passing moment.

I gasp, and stare in wonder and confusion. 'How in the bloody hell did that wound heal that fast?' As I stared at her, I noticed that the color had returned to her complection, and she was slowly gaining contiousness.

I quickly avert my gaze, and gather the supplies that I had originally taken out to use. As I turned away from her to leave the room, I hear her stir, and awaken.

"Monsuier? Can you please tell me where I am?"

I turn back around to face her.

"You, madmoiselle, are underneath the Palais Garnier," I reply in as level as a tone I can muster.

At first she looked confused, then, after a moment of processing the information, she had a look of recognization crossing her face as she made eye contact with me.

"Are you... The one who sent me those roses and note?" She asked in a trembling voice.

My eyes widened in surprize. 'So she did recieve those things.' I thought before answering. With that silence, she hastily said

"Oh, you probably think I'm an escapee from an asylum.. Please disreguard what I just said."

"Oh, not at all, Chrstine. I did send those. I was just surprized that you even recieved them... I surely thought that it was a dream."

There was a few moments of guarded silence, when Christine finally spoke again.

"Well.. thank you, for those little gifts. They really gave me hope at a time where I hurt the most."

Another silence started, before I had replied.

"Your quite welcome, Christine. I should thank you too, for the music that you had given me..." I cut off, not daring to express my feelings to her, for I hardly knew her.

"Your welcome. That's how I have been venting my emotions..." She cuts off, and I resume where she left off with my perspective.

"Yes, you gave me quite a scare one night when your voice filled my home and my piano played on its own... You managed to scare the opera ghost." I surpress a chuckle.

She laughs, filling the room with her bell-like laughter. I join in a little, feeling the joy wrap around the room, turning it from a dark, misrible place to a warm, cozy room just with her laughter.

**Well, they are having a bit of fun, considering the tragic situation it started out with. Please tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, it's been a bit since I last posted a chapter, but I'll try to keep from postng in long gaps like these. But, Here's chapter 15 to make it up to you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15-

I knew I was going to collapse right as I threw the weapon, but I had to take the shot as revenge for my life; if I will die, and that might be soon. I heard the sickening thud of the daggar as it reached its mark, and I felt my mouth curve into a weak, satisfyed smile. Then, as though the burst of adreniline immediately dissapeared from my body, I collapsed. Everything was dark, and I only had little use of my sences to the outside world. A bright light crossed into the darkness, and I saw my life literally flash before my eyes.

It was like I was watching a home video, exept this video was of my memories. Things I kept locked deep inside, and never dared to approach again flashed past. Memories of my last time with dad, and many other terrible mistakes in my life. I tried to look away; ashamed, but I couldn't. Then, my last memory flew past.

"Please! Someone help me!"

In my ear, Bauqet says:

"No one can hear ya scream from down 'ere. Yur all mine!" He cackled, and I feel tears spring in my eyes.

"_Please Monsieur, let me go!"_

_He turns me around, his back to the tunnel we just went through, giving sight of a masked man running in the far distance of the tunnel, coming closer with each long stride. I continue to weep, dagger at my throat, thinking these moments will be my last. Finally, this masked person comes to my aid._

_"Let her go, Bauqet!" the man says through gritted teeth._

_"Fine. I will!"_

_He lets me go, but when he does, he slices deep into my throat, and tosses me aside. I feel the warmth of my own blood pouring out as I gasp for air. In tear blurred eyes, I see my rescuer deuling with my attacker, and to help my rescuer further, I throw my dagger at Bauqet for one last chance for revenge. As I throw it, I start to lose contiousness, and it feels as tough time slows. The dagger finds its mark, and lodges right in Bauqet's throat. My vision goes dark, and I feel myself collapse to the cold, stony ground of the cellars._

Then, the light that I saw before vanished, and all the pain that I didn't feel before rushed back to me in one big sweep. My sences were returning somehow; I didn't die. The pain was too great, and a weak moan of pain escaped from my lips. It was still too dark to see anything, but a soft voice near me said:

"Don't worry Christine, you are safe now."

Though I heard him, I didn't reply. Instead, I tried to relax my tense muscles by going a bit more limp in someone's arms; probably the arms that belonged to whoever saved me earlier. I tried racking my exausted brain to remember who it was, but all I remembered was a flash of ivory and flowing black silk.

I cough a bit, and blood comes along with it. The voice, concerned, says:

"Hold on madmoiselle, we are almost there."

I lose contiousness again, and when I awake, I'm inside a house, on a setee. I try to sit up, but I did so too fast, a nd a massive wave of vertigo overcame me. Dizzy, I slump back on the throw pillow my head was resting on. I slowly turn my head, and a man had turned to leave.

"Monsieur, can you tell me where I am?"

Surprized, he turned to face me. I immediately know that it was Erik who had saved me, for he had a mask covering the right side of his face. He had shining, jet black hair, and startling blue-grey eyes. He had a pale complexion, and was rather slim. He then parted his full lips and spoke in a pained, level tone.

"You, madmoiselle, are underneath the Palais Garnier."

A look of reconition crossed my face as I stared at him, and my eyes widened. I finally spoke a few moments after, my tone trembling and weak as I spoke.

"Are you... The one who sent me those roses and note?"

Before he replied, his eyes widened in surprize. Before he had a chance to reply, I hastilly said:

"Oh, you probably think I'm an escapee from an asylum.. Please disreguard what I just said."

"Oh, not at all, Chrstine. I did send those. I was just surprized that you even recieved them... I surely thought that it was a dream."

There was a few moments of guarded silence, when I finally spoke again.

"Well.. thank you, for those little gifts. They really gave me hope at a time where I hurt the most."

Another silence started, before He had finally broke the awkward silence.

"Your quite welcome, Christine. I should thank you too, for the music that you had given me..." He cuts off.

"Your welcome. That's how I have been venting my emotions..."I cut off, and he resumes the narritive with his perspective.

"Yes, you gave me quite a scare one night when your voice filled my home and my piano played on its own... You managed to scare the opera ghost." he surpressed a chuckle.

I laugh, And after a little bit he starts to laugh as well.

"Since you already know my name, can you tell me yours?"

"I'm Erik. Or... The Phntom of the Opera," He says, and adds the nickname with a hint of playfullness in his tone. I chuckle, and he hardens. He clears his throat, and tries to say something more, but then abruptly walks out of the room.

It was a bit awkward, but I didn't exactly mind. I mean, it WAS his house after all... And to add to the fact, he is the Phantom, and is a bit awkward with any company. I then hear the distant sound of intricate melodies played on a finely tuned piano. I recognize the song instantly. It's Fallen Embers, by Enya (though Erik wrote it first, I think). I start to sing along to it in reply.

Once, as my heart remembers,

all the stars were fallen embers.

Once when night seemed forever,

I was with you.

Once in the care of morning,

in the air of all belonging.

Once, when the day was dawning,

I was with you.

How far we are from morning,

how far we are.

and the stars shining through the darkness,

howling in the air.

Once, as the night was leaving,

into us our dreams were weening.

Once all dreams were once worth keeping,

I was with you.

Once when our hearts were singing,

I was with... you.

The last notes drifted through the air, and I wandered from the sitting room to find the sourse of my piano accompionment, still in a daze from those tender words.

**A very tender moment indeed... I'll be posting chapter 16 later today as well. Please review!**


End file.
